Great Animations Wiki
Welcome to the Great Animations Wiki This wiki is about some animated shows that a lot of people really like and miss. Note that there will only be certain shows I put on this wiki. You can add some too by joining in. We need more people to help out. About Great Animations Wiki There will be stuff about certain cartoons that are good, but this doesn't include adult cartoons, since this wiki is for children under 13. I, Theolivepit, created this wiki, because there are certain good shows I really like. If you don't like the show I post on this wiki, feel free to express your opinion on the comments section. You can post a discussion on this wiki too, but keep note that it has to be about kids cartoons, not adult cartoons. You can talk about a show you like. From Cartoon Network to PBS Kids to Qubo, there are a lot of kids cartoons out there. I may not like a show you like, but in this wiki, we respect each other's opinions based on what we like or hate. Please read the rules below. Enjoy contributing! Great Animations Wiki Rules #1. Do not use any profane language (this includes very strong profanity and racial slurs). If you use any profane language, you will be blocked. If you do this three times, you will be banned. If you use any type of racial slur, you will be automatically banned. We don't allow racism here. Mild language is acceptable, though. #2. Respect other people's opinions, because there are people with different opinions. You can't just make other people change their opinions (this is called shaming) #3. No trolling by any means. We want to be nice to others. #4. No posting stuff about adult cartoons, since this wiki is based on kids. You can only do this personally, for example, your profile. #5. Cite where you found the info about a cartoon. You can make an external link for the sources you have. Plagiarism is a very serious affect for everyone, so be careful! #6. No spamming, no one likes that and it is very annoying to others. #7. Suspected Sockpuppet Accounts: '''If you were banned from this wiki and have multiple accounts to dodge a ban, do not let anyone know or delete it. This is strictly prohibited and against wiki policy. If a sockpuppet account is suspected, you will be banned permanently. #8. No posting false information about cartoon shows, because for those who don't know a certain show might assume that some of the stuff is true. So please don't post false information. If you don't think it is false, you need your sources (find proof that the information is real). #9. No posting NSFW content. Again, this wiki is for kids. If you do this, you will be automatically banned. '''NO EXCEPTIONS. #10. You can post a cartoon show you like, but don't judge others if they don't like it. Also, according to rule 4, you may not create a page about an adult cartoon. You also need the correct information. If there is some stuff that needs work, other users or an admin will do some tweaking on a page and you won't get a warning if you're missing a few details. We're here to help out. #11. Don't edit other people's profiles unless it is necessary. Respect other people's privacy. #12. Please don't post anything about live-action shows, adult sitcoms, or game shows. Even if that live-action show is aimed towards kids, don't post it. This wiki is named Great Animations for a reason. You may only do this personally, same thing as rule 4. #13. You may feel free to express your opinions on the comments section or the discussion post, but you may not '''post pages about your opinions or views. #14. Please... no arguing. It's very stressful to see others argue. You can do this outside this wiki. If you do this, you will get a strike. #15. Don't tell other users to stop frequently editing pages on this wiki. They're just trying to do their job. '''If any of these rules are violated, we will be forced to delete certain content and this will lead you to getting either a warning or getting banned. If you violated a rule by an accident, you don't get blocked, but don't let it happen again in the future. How You Can Help This Wiki Grow * You may make a page about a cartoon you like. * Help contribute to the wiki by jumping in and/or inviting yourself. I would be very happy about this. :) * If you are a person I really trust, then I will be happy to make you an admin, because it is better to have a few more admins than running this wiki alone. Just ask me on my message wall and I will be deciding if you are capable enough to be an admin. * You can give me some suggestions about shows you like and I will be glad to add that in. What a Warning is in Great Animations Wiki What I mean by a warning is that you get blocked with or without a notice. Well, there are ''two ''types of warnings in this wiki. One type of warning is being blocked with or without being notified by an admin. It's basically getting a strike. Another type of warning is being notified by an admin without getting blocked if you accidentally violate a rule. Latest activity ' Great Animations Wiki is a fan site and is in no way affiliated with any main company and/or their subsidiaries or affiliates.' Category:Browse